Son of Mischief
by LovesEternelDemise
Summary: Mischief and Death combine, with a result of a son they abandon. But in time they will regret it. But will Harry forgive them right away or will he make them work for his forgiveness? I. Don't. Own. Anything!
1. PROLOG

AN: sorry wrong prolog please excuse the misleading one.

* * *

It was a happy day. For today was the day a son whose parents were Death and Mischief thought they didn't know eachother were immortal, of course the Trickster was tricked, and Death well I think she choose to ignore the signs that she fell in love with an immortal but she would soon regret leaving her son and so would Mischief.

It wouldn't matter that thy were Loki Asgardian God of Mischief and Trickery and Aldona the Veela Goddess of Death and Despair.


	2. Hogwarts years

**AN: sorry about not updating sooner the plot bunny of this story just doesn't seem to want to cooperate so the updates will be slower than I would like. I just hope you will forgive me for not updating in a while, and note I totally ignore that Sirius dies in the fifth book I think its just not fare that Sirius dies and leaves Harry alone to face the world.**

1991-1992 First year

Harry James Landsel Aîndar Potter stared at the ashes of Quirrel the DADA Professor. Harry felt the weight of the Philosopher's stone in his pocket, he thought back to the trials that had protected the stone.

The Devils Snare was definitely Professor Sprouts contribution, the flying keys of doom (as Harry had dubbed them) was Madam Hooch's, the Troll was Quirrels (but when they got to the room it was all ready unconscious), the Giant Chess game was Professor McGonagall's, and lastly the riddle was from Professor Snape's. Oh he had gone threw the "protections" a couple hundred times already, he could probably do them in his sleep. Harry knew that he was not entirely human because of his appearance and other things that he could not name yet.

Harry had long jet black hair that when the light hit it at a certain angel it glinted red and green, silvery-emerald eyes, a small nose, aristocratic cheekbones, he was also abnormally tall for his age, he was extremely intelligent (but he hid it around his friend and when it came to exams he was a straight A student, every one was surprised that he had taken first place at the end of the year) and an unnaturally good grasp of magic and he also felt as if he was constantly getting a boost of energy and magic.

He knew his core was blocked, one block was from his parents, the other block was from Dumbledore, when he had stepped into the Great Hall for the first time he had scanned the hole hall for the one that had blocked his when he had looked at Dumbledore his instincts had told him that it was the Headmaster (and his instincts were rarely wrong) that had blocked his magic from then on he hadn't trusted Dumbledore. No one knew that Harry was a snake in lions skin. After he, Ron, Hermione and Draco had gone into the forbidden forest for detention, Draco had realised how much of a snake Harry was, Harry had then allowed Draco to tell the rest of Slytherin and Professor Snape, every Slytherin was acting and he went on "hating" the snakes, but after everyone apologized for whatever was said during the day.

Harry sighed wishing that he hadn't fought with the sorting hat, he wasn't about to let Dumbledore near the stone, so he transfigured a replica of the stone and put in his pocket and hid the real stone. 'One way or another the stone _will_ make it back you Nicholas Flamel' Harry thought. The stone made its way back to Nicholas Flamel a week later, and Nicholas vowed to find and teach the one that had saved his stone.

1992-1993 Second year

Harry glanced around the Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk was still alive sleeping, as he had asked the snake to bite the diary to end it all, Ginny was saved, and he had access to Salazars personal library, along with the library's of the other founders, he then thought back to the start of the year and how he and Ron had crashed into the Womping Willow (nearly getting expelled) because the barrier had closed on them. But Harry wouldn't touch the library's this year, maybe next year. Harry really regretted not being able to read any of the knowledge, Hermione had gotten over him surpassing her and seizing first place, she contented herself with second place their habits were slowly but surely rubbing of on Ron as his marks were creeping up.

But he had a cover to keep 'such a shame I can't stay here' With that Harry left the Chamber and prepared for an annoying interrogation with Dumbledore. After the interrogation with Dumbledore, Harry wondered what would happen next year. Would it be as eventful as first and second year?

1993-1994 Third year

Harry sighed as he looked out over the Forbidden forest. Earlier in the year he had discovered (whilst reading in the Founders library) that he could memorize spells faster than before, along with the material at Hogwarts, thought he had elected to take Ancient Runes, Arithmacy and Care of magical Creatures, over Divinations, now at the end of the year he just didn't know what to think.

He had also discovered that Professor Lupin was a werewolf and also a friend of his parents and that he had 'a magical psychopathic killer' called Sirius Black after him. Slowly but surely he had advanced in learning to read and right Parseltogue and also to speak it without having to look at a snake. This year in his free time he had started to learn German, French Italian, Latin, Ancient Greek, and any other old and dead or old and nearly forgotten language.

Harry sighed and thought back to what Professor Lupin had said about that night, no one had found his parents body but they had assumed that they were dead. When the summer comes he would take a trip to Gringotts and verify that. Harry closed his eyes wishing that he could accept his godfathers offer but he couldn't. it would put everyone in to much danger and he defenently going to achieve his goals no matter what anyone said or did, but he was not going to sacrifice the two last connections to his parents, he didn't count Wormtail because one way or another he would end up dead whether it was his doing or not, he didn't care how the rat died. Harry chuckled as he remembered Sirius' as to why he had dragged Ron under the Womping Willow.

1994-1995 Fourth year

As Harry stared at the Hospital Wings ceiling, he wondered what his parents would say when they found out about this. This year had been the most chaotic year so far. At first it had started out as normal then it was announced that Beauxbaxtons and Drumsdrag were coming to Hogwarts and that they were hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament, after that he was surprised that his name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire (the goblet had all the Coliseum fights interesting), Ron turned his back on him, fighting a dragon, saving two people from the mermaids, going threw a killer maze, getting trapped in a grave yard, resurrecting Voldemort, duelling him, losing Cedric (a very good friend), then getting out and now being called an "attention seeking brat". He thought back to the summer, he had discovered that his parents were still alive and in their respective worlds. The goblins had asked if he wanted his ability's unlocked and he of course said yes. A week passed and both of his grandfathers had shown up, after an explanation and some questions they had started to train him, the training hadn't stopped when he had gotten to Hogwarts it had just anteed up, and then when his name was drawn it been anteed up even further (if that was even possible) and now he was dreading getting shouted at by both of them, he could already feel his ears ringing and boy could Odin (the Allfather) and Valenso (king of the Veeela gods) shout.

1995-1996 Fifth year

Harry groaned as he sat in the Hogwatrs express, this year he lamented was probably the worst year yet out ranking last year. First they had a pink obsessed toad Ministry official called Dolores Umbridge for a teacher, then getting detention for telling the truth and getting "I must not tell lies" engraved on his hand by a blood quill during aforementioned detentions, Voldemort sending him visions, nearly losing Sirius, his grandfathers anteing up the training, and his relatives were ready to sign the emancipation papers.

Harry groaned again thinking of 1.001 ways his summer could go but there was one good thing, he had captured Peter Pettigrew and had questioned him under Veritaserum and left him in the Department of Law Enforcement with a not saying:

"_To whoever finds this:_

_I found it weird that a supposedly dead man appeared in the middle of a Muggel street. Please question him under Veritaserum._

_A concerned citizen."_

Half way threw the year Sirius Black had been officially pardoned and the Ministry had given him a sum of 100.000 galleons for his stay in Azkaban.

1996-1997 Sixth year

Harry was surprised, this year had been some what peaceful. He discovered the way that Riddle was still around (and he was disgusted by how it was accomplished) he had split his soul into pieces by killing someone then putting those soul pieces into an object then hide the object, but that was unnatural, when he had told his grandfathers about it Odin and Valenso had been incredibly angry and worried, they had then been on high alert from there on out.

1997-1998 Seventh year

This year Harry had gone horcrux hunting with Hermione and Ron. With every horcrux destroyed he felt closer and closer to victory, he had broken into Gringotts and stolen something, by passed every defence Riddle had around his horcrux's.

The he and every Hogwarts student from forth year up had fought in the final battle, after the battle he had gone straight to the Founders library and packed it up in a trunk that had several levels, each labelled a different type of magic, then he went and packed up his belongings went to Gringotts and apologized for breaking in and gave an explanation, they forgave him , then they gave him the rings of the family's that he inherited joining all of the family vaults into one extremely high security vault with spells and protections from Norse, Veela, Goblin, any protections he had available, he also placed a Basilisk in front so that only he could get to the vault.

Harry then negotiated a treaty with the Goblin Nation, after starting a chain of night clubs, bars and restaurants. He was set to disappear and he did just that. Harry managed everything from afar and let the goblin deal with everything serious. Harry only let Sirius, Remus, Fred and George know were he was, so he didn't have to worry about getting no privacy.


	3. Harry's seclided life

**Chapter 2**

**Outskirts of New York, USA**

A couple of miles away in a palace like house was a silver-emerald eyed, black haired teen looking in a mirror. This mirror didn't show your reflexion, instead it showed you who or what you wanted to see, right now this teen was watching two people. His parents.

On the left was a tall red headed woman. She had a heart shaped face with soft aristocratic features, silvery-emerald eyes, long red hair, small nose, and rose red lips. She wore a long silvery dress, a black cloak and sandals. This woman was the teen's mother, her name is Aldona the Veela Goddess of Death and Despair. Currently Aldona was locked in her room weeping. She was weeping over the 'death' of her son, she kept up the mantra of "Why him? Why did he have to die?"

On the right side of the mirror was a tall man with long black hair that framed an oval shaped face with aristocratic features, green eyes, small nose, and pale red lips. He wore black leggings, a green tunic and black leather boots. This man was the teen's father, his name is Loki Asgardian God of Mischief and Trickery. Loki was also locked in his room but he was not shedding any tears for his 'dead' son, he was planning revenge.

The teens name is Harry James Landsel Aîndar Potter. He had been watching his parents since he had 'disappeared'. The only consolation he had was Sirius, Remus, Fred and George. When they were all in the house it was one big prank war with Harry vs. Sirius and Remus vs. Fred and George, right now the score was Harry: 50, Sirius and Remus: 50, Fred and George: 40.

Harry chuckled when he remembered who managed to pull the last prank in the prank war.

'_Flashback_

_Harry was hiding in the nerve centre of his house watching a screen in anticipation, wondering just who would set off the prank. He glanced at the screen which showed Sirius making his way towards the scene that the prank would go off in. Harry started grinning at the thought of catching Padfoot, one of the Marauders, the terrorisers of Hogwarts off guard, he double checked the plan to make sure nothing would go wrong. As Sirius made his way toward the scene of the prank, Harry checked on the others only to see that they had somehow managed to set off the two diversion pranks. Remus' brown hair was now a mixture of silver, green and bronze, his pale skin was a bright yellow, his worn robes had changed into a blue dress and his shoes had been changed into a pair of black pumps. All in all, he looked like a representation of the Hogwarts houses mixed together (minus Gryffindor). Meanwhile Fred and George were skipping around singing 'Mary had a little lamb' opera style. _

_Harry laughed, 'three down one to go'. Harry went back to watching Sirius walk towards the scene, two minutes later Sirius was on the scene, his hair suddenly turned green and silver, his clothes changed to a green and silver dress with snakes all over, he looked like an over enthusiastic member of the snake house, but on top of that he was singing rubbish love songs in a high pitched voice. _

_Harry laughed and made sure that he had the recordings, so he could send them to Draco who in turn could send them to the others and Snape._

_Flashback End'_

Then he remembered that he had paperwork to do so he headed to his study to do the work that any sane person would consider their doom. The goblins were saints in dealing with the majority of it, thank god for small mercies. Once Harry had completed the paperwork he had to complete it was already time for dinner, so he settled down for a meal of roast chicken with vegetables and gravy.

After dinner Harry headed to the training room. It wouldn't do to get a six hour lecture from his grandads. Whilst Harry was training, his thoughts wondered to his research, he knew he was close to creating a wizarding shield that blocked the killing curse, it was supposedly impossible to block. He was also close to breaking the riddle of the Veil, which was a feat for someone that didn't have the Veil right in front of them.

His thoughts then turned to Ron and Hermione, he felt sorrow, he had really thought that they were his friends but when they had betrayed him, he guessed that they had showed their true colours, all they had wanted was his money and fame. He also had discovered that his relationship was based on the love potion Amorentia he had, of course, taken the counter to all potions and some poisons, he wasn't immune to everything it would take something of his own creation to take him out but he would take that secret to the grave. He made sure that every potion and poison he made had a counter, and every spell he made had a shield to defend against it.

He had also created something he called 'Asendoren colan' which meant 'Shield destroyer' it's function was to take down or destroy the shield it was aimed at, he thought it was an extremely good invention. He had taught the spell to Sirius and the others, and every time Sirius or the others duelled, everyone asked who invented the spell they always replied with "A very good friend of ours, our friend asked us not to teach anyone the spell because he considers it family magic, and we're extremely honoured to have been taught the spell", which was the truth, he had threatened them that if he got word that anyone knew the spell they definitely wouldn't like the consequences.

Once Harry had finished training he headed to his six level basement three of the levels were labs and training rooms, he also had a training room in the above ground part of his house that he rarely used as that one wasn't fully equipped to deal with some of the magic he used. The ones underground were the ones he normally used, they were durable against all the magic that he used and experimented with, which was lucky or else the whole house would have been blown up sky high several times over, which would have been a funny thought, if this house wasn't one of two Potter houses that the press couldn't find, that thought was depressing, so when he found that little detail out he had sent a letter to Gringotts and asked that all the houses change locations so that they would be a secret again.

The only house that's location hadn't been blown all over the papers was the one situated in the Bermuda triangle, the only reason that the muggels knew about it was that they kept trying to sail their ships through it. The wards around it created natural disasters at the edge of the wards to keep it protected and so the muggels would get the hint to not pass through that area, the wards messed with anything that tried to enter or scan the place. Harry was proud to say that it was one family secret that he was proud to keep secret, it was invented by an ancestor of his in 1192 named Thorin Potter who was sorted into Ravenclaw. This ancestor of his was a real genius he had come up with most of the wards that surrounded the Potter houses, it was great that the reporters couldn't get into or onto his property, he would rather that the family secrets not be common knowledge.


	4. Peoples thoughts

**Chapter 3**

**(Different times and places across the world)**

Nick Fury was sitting in his office reading a report on what had happened in the Tesseract facility. To say Fury was pissed is an understatement, he had lost one of his two best agents and Dr. Selvig. After the incident he had order everyone that had survived back to the Helicarrier, then he ordered the activation of the Avengers Initiative, but there was just one problem, one of the Avengers was extremely hard to find, and to date only four people knew where he was, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that they wouldn't say where he was, only that he was somewhere in America.

Fury sighed he had sent Agent Coulson after Tony Stark and Steve Rogers and The Black Widow after Bruce Banner. But Fury didn't know what to do in regards to Harry James Landsel Aîndar Potter. 'Maybe in time he will reveal himself' Fury thought hopefully.

His thoughts were interrupted by an Agent running in.

Since Harry had 'disappeared' he had studied everything muggel and Magical. He was now a genius, with a higher IQ than Tony Stark. He had completed the exams necessary to graduate primary, secondary, university, and college. He had also taken all the mastery's.

Right now Harry was designing a better security system, he had to keep a step ahead of SHIELD and the others in order to stay hidden. An hour later the alarm started to blare throughout the house, this alarm was tied into the surveillance system that was keeping an eye on his parents, the Ministry's, SHIELD, and others who were looking for him. Harry jumped up and ran to the nerve center of his house (where the security, wards, surveillance and any other system he had were housed), when he got there he saw that Fury had activated the Avengers Initiative which for him wasn't bad but that notion went flying spectacularly out the window as he watched what happed in the Tesseract facility and particularly who caused it.

Harry closed his eyes and supposed that this was going to happen sooner or later, though he had dearly hopped that it would be later.

Harry also knew that he was going to be skinned alive by his grandparents for being the reason that Midgard was in danger.

Loki Asgardian God of Mischief and Trickery overlooked the work and progress that Dr. Selvig made. He was pleased with the speed at which the Dr. was working. 'This is for you Harry' Loki thought.

Tony Stark was working in his basement trying to enhance the Iron Man suit, but also waiting impatiently for Stark Tower to be habitable. Tony Stark was many things but he didn't have much patience. Whilst Tony was working, he was contemplating the appearance of a genius with a higher IQ then him.

Steve Rogers's a.k.a Captain America, was beating up a punching bag, thinking about the technological advances that had happened since being frozen in ice for more than 70 years. He thought back to the time he spent with his two best friends Anthony Stark and Charles Potter, those were the days that he wished he could go back to. He knew that Anthony's son was alive but he didn't know if Charles' family was alive or not. He would not rest until he found out if the Potters were still around, but first he would have to get back in shape.

Aldona Veela Goddess of Death and Despair was sitting at the edge of a lake that was in the middle of her temple. She was observing Dr. Selvig's progress and Loki to make sure he didn't make mistakes, right this moment everything was going as planned. 'This is for you my sweet baby boy' Aldona thought.

Both Loki and Aldona weren't aware that they were being watched by the very person that they thought was dead.

Bruce Banner a.k.a the Hulk was sitting in front of his desk, in his house in Calcutta his thoughts were on his one, and currently, only friend. Harry Potter hadn't been afraid that he, Bruce, could turn into a big green monster, Harry's response when he had found out was 'I have seen and faced worse.' Harry had literally fallen out of the sky, a month after the incident Harry had woken up and they had exchanged secrets after a mistrustful introduction and an explanation as to why the hell Harry had literally fallen out of the sky, Harry had claimed that one of his experiments had literally gone to Hell in a hand basket and blown up, somehow Bruce didn't believe a word of the explanation.

Bruce was, to put it simply, worried, extremely worried about Harry, the last time they had spoken was a week ago, they always called each other every forty-eight hours to make sure SHIELD hadn't gotten either of them. His thought were interrupted by a little girl with a hand full of money.

Natasha Romanoff a.k.a the Black Widow was on her way to Calcutta to convince Bruce Banner to help SHIELD. Her thoughts turned towards the only Avenger capable of hiding from SHIELD. Natasha had seen different types of security systems but nothing like this. This system could not be hacked or anything else the techies tried, it seemed that every time they made progress they were booted back it was like the saying 'one step forwards, two steps back' but instead of two steps back it was six steps back, eventually the techies had given up saying that 'If he wants to be found we will find him, but until then, leave him alone.' They had been doing just that but now that they needed him, would he appear?

Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye was overlooking the Tesseract experiment, not knowing that in a couple of hours he would be controlled by a God and that the base would be destroyed. Clint knew that Harry didn't want to be found, so he made sure he didn't say anything about the hidden Avenger, Clint sighed and made plans that the next time he had leave. He would go and stay with Harry for a while to relax.

Clint thought back to their meeting, he had been lost in the woods outside New York City, after a couple of hours of walking in circles he had stumbled on a palace like house. Clint had knocked on the door. A silvery –emerald eyed teen had answered the door. After introductions and Harry explaining things to him, it appeared that he, Clint, was a squib. Harry had allowed him access to his house, a while later he had been introduced to Bruce Banner and told not to fear him because there were worse things than the Hulk out there.

Odin and Valenso were currently hiding in Odin's study. They were hiding from their wives. You may laugh but as the saying goes 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' You see they hadn't told their wives about Harry their grandson, when Frigga and Sarina had found out that Odin and Valenso had known about Harry since he was 14 years old, they had been beyond pissed off. Hence the reason why the Kings of Asgard and the Veela Gods were hiding in Odin's office.

Both of their thoughts were on their grandson, wondering that if he was here would he save them or would he say that they deserved it and start running for the high hills out of their wives war path?

In a distant and ignored part of creation resided a woman with a heart shaped face framed with light blonde hair that looked to be permanently stuck in the wind, with unfocused white eyes, ruby red lips and a small nose. This woman was of average height. She wore a pure white dress that seemed to be stuck in a breeze, and black sandals. She was sitting at her desk a quill poised as if ready to write something. Suddenly, her face blanked of all emotion, her mouth opened and her hand began writing she said in a voice that would make anyone listening tremble as if cold:

_**The Son of Mischief and Death,**_

_**Shall rise out of a world of lies.**_

_**Only six will be able to find him,**_

_**He shall make a choice.**_

_**To raise or preserve all that exists,**_

_**Some will want to use him, **_

_**Some will want to harm him,**_

_**Some will want his forgiveness,**_

_**And some will want to help him.**_

_**The Son of Mischief and Death,**_

_**Shall rise out of a world of lies.**_

When the woman's mind came back to her body she looked down at the piece of parchment that had the prophecy written on it, she read it and smiled remembering what she saw. She said into the silence "Good luck Son of Mischief and Death, may your enemies fall before you begging for mercy!"


End file.
